Rules to Love You
by byunkachu
Summary: [COMPLETED] (AUTHOR NOTES UP) Baekhyun has some rules to love her best friend, Park Chanyeol. Because her love for him is unrequited love. Chanbaek. BestFriend AU. GS
1. Chapter 1

Title : Rules to Love You

Author : Byunkachu

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God

Because I need some rules to love you

 **byunkachu©RulestoLoveYoucopyright2016**

* * *

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Gadis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi paling belakang bus yang saat ini sedang dinaikinya. Dia merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya setelah seharian otaknya diforsir untuk belajar. Dia menguap sebentar, menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca bus lalu menutup kelopak matanya tanda beristirahat. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, dia terbangun menyadari seseorang memegang kepalanya dan menaruh nya ke pundak orang tersebut. Baekhyun tidak perlu mendongkakan kepalanya karena orang itu bersuara dan membiarkan sang gadis mengetahui identitasnya.

"Aku membangunkan mu?" tanyanya dengan suara bass favorit Baekhyun. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jemari Baekhyun menelusuri milik sang pemuda kemudian mengaitkan nya perlahan dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Kau meninggalkan ku" katanya lagi membuat Baekhyun kembali terjaga.

"Ya, Chanyeol, aku meninggalkan mu berduaan dengan calon pacarmu, apa itu salah?" tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu bisa merasakan ketegangan tubuh Chanyeol, dan desahan frustasi dari sang pemuda menandakan apa yang dipikirkannya adalah benar. Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun dan memainkan telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Hyemi menolakku"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak suka dengan 100 bunga Lily yang kita rangkai kemarin"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Gadis itu membangkitkan kepalanya dan memutuskan tautan jemari mereka. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya menghadap Chanyeol dari samping, memegang wajah pemuda itu dan menghapus buliran bening yang mulai menetes dari sungai matanya.

"Ku pikir dia adalah gadis paling bodoh di dunia karena menolak pria seperti mu, Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu tidak menangis lebih lanjut lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, dan kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari dia. Seorang pintar yang menyadari betapa kau terlalu berharga untuk ditolak oleh orang tersebut. Sekarang, berhentilah menangis dan sebutkan mantranya"

"Wan..so..nam"

"Terdengar sangat ragu" sungut Baekhyun

"Wansonam..."

"Aku tidak mendengar mu"

"Wansonam*! Wansonam! Aku adalah wansonam!" teriak Chanyeol membuat beberapa orang yang menaiki bus itu keheranan dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berisik. Kedua insan itu menunduk meminta maaf kemudian tertawa pelan dan menyenderkan tubuh mereka ke sandaran kursi bus.

Baekhyun berusaha menggapai kepala Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, menaruhnya diatas pundak, kemudian kembali menggengam jemari panjang itu dan mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol dengan satu tangan yang bebas.

"Mantranya adalah Wansonam, impikasinya adalah suatu saat orang yang kau cintai akan mengetahui bahwa kau adalah pria yang sangat berharga untuk sekedar disia-siakan"

"Dan mantra itu membutuhkan waktu berapa lama untuk bekerja, Baek?"

"Ketika kau tidak menangis lagi pada ku karena cinta mu ditolak" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Baekhyun, membuat sang gadis sedikit kegelian merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa langsung kulit polosnya. Harum sabun bayi menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai nya. Wangi Baekhyun sangat menenangkan segala gundah gulananya.

"Aku percaya pada mu, Baek" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Ketika jemari pemuda itu tidak mempermainkan miliknya lagi, dia tau, Chanyeol sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun merasa aman untuk menatap lekat bagian tubuh pemuda itu. Dimulai rambut halus Chanyeol, alis mata Chanyeol, kedua mata Chanyeol, hidung tinggi Chanyeol, tulang pipi Chanyeol dan bibir itu.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, gadis itu memegang perlahan ke semua bagian tersebut agar tidak membuat Chanyeol terjaga. Dia pun mengamati kedua jemari mereka yang bertautan sangat erat itu. Terasa hangat, namun hal itu tidak menjalari hatinya.

"Andai saja kau tau, kau tak perlu menunggu lama agar mantra itu bekerja." Baekhyun merasa perih memenuhi rongga dadanya, mata sabit itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang masih tertampung di sungainya.

"Mantra itu selalu bekerja untuk ku, Yeol. Kapanpun dan dimanapun" ujar Baekhyun lagi. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah pipi sang pemuda, ingin mengecupnya pelan, namun ia urungkan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yeol" Isakan sudah terdengar jelas dari mulut mungil itu, namun Baekhyun masih berusaha menahannya.

"Sangat menyukaimu..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol selalu bilang dia menyukai rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai, dan dia akan melarang gadis itu untuk membebaskan rambut panjang hitam itu di depan orang lain. Chanyeol juga sangat menyukai kontak lensa mata berwarna biru yang sering dipakai Baekhyun ketika mereka akan menghadiri suatu acara bersama. Chanyeol selalu tertawa untuk selera lelucon Baekhyun yang aneh menurut orang lain. Chanyeol akan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, menautkan jemarinya dan bersenandung kecil ketika mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol selalu menonton film horor, karena tau dia akan lebih menikmati memeluk Baekhyun pada saat dia ketakutan.

Chanyeol selalu membawa satu payung, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin membawakan juga untuk Baekhyun. Tapi karena gadis itu sangat menyukai hujan, dia menghargainya. Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun untuk terang-terangan bermandi hujan, sehingga dia akan membagi payungnya dengan sang gadis, dan membiarkan Baekhyun terkena sedikit hujan. Chanyeol selalu membawakan Baekhyun es krim strawbery ketika sang gadis sedang merasa kesal atau kecewa. Chanyeol selalu mengenakan dress putih panjang milik Baekhyun ketika sang gadis sedang dalam keadaan depresi dan mengayunkan tongkatnya layaknya bidadari dan berusaha menghapus luka Baekhyun.

Intinya, Chanyeol selalu ada untuk Baekhyun dalam berbagai situasi dan kondisi. Dan yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan menurutnya tidak ada, kecuali satu hal...

Yaitu selalu jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu...

Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap nya sebagai seorang wanita melainkan hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang sudah bertumbuh bersama dengan nya karena mereka dipertemukan sejak lahir. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihatnya karena Baekhyun hanyalah seorang gadis yang sudah dilabeli sebagai seorang sahabat baik dari pemuda itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menangkap sedikitpun radar rasa Baekhyun, karena dia menganggap semua perlakuan Baekhyun wajar karena gadis itu adalah seseorang yang sangat mengetahui dan memahaminya.

Itulah hal yang paling menyakitkan menurut Baekhyun, ketika kita mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan mengembalikan rasa yang sama, mencintai seseorang yang mengharapkan kedatangan orang lain dalam kehidupannya, mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa kita mencintainya amat dalam. Ya, itu amat menyakitkan, karena itulah, Baekhyun mempunyai beberapa peraturan yang ia buat sendiri untuk mencintai sahabatnya, agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu jatuh ke dalam lubang kepedihannya.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Falling in love with him just once a day_

Dengan peraturan pertama itu, dia bisa mengurangi ketergantungannya pada Chanyeol sehingga hal itu bisa meminimalisir rasa yang ia pendam.

Baekhyun tengah terdiam dan menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tampak tidak terganggu dengan sekelompok anak lelaki yang tengah memainkan suatu permainan di sebelah mejanya, walaupun suara mereka berisik sekali. Jam pelajaran itu kosong dikarenakan guru yang mengajar tidak bisa datang, dan mereka hanya diberikan tugas sebagai gantinya.

Chanyeol, salah satu dari anak laki-laki kelas mereka yang tengah bermain. Baekhyun sempat memperhatikannya sebentar untuk menangkap tiap tawa dan senyuman yang ditorehkan sang pemuda. Dia sudah jatuh cinta sekali untuk hari ini, maka dari itu, dia akan mengusahakan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi meskipun sangat sulit.

Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun keheranan ketika pemuda itu, dengan wajah seriusnya menghampiri Baekhyun. Rautnya tidak bisa dibaca, membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Chanyeol mendekatinya, kemudian mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Gadis itu masih terdiam, tak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terjadilah suatu kejadian yang sangat memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala pemuda itu, dengan santainya mencium pipi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu merona setengah mati. Bahkan, Baekhyun sepertinya lupa bernafas, hingga wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hei, Baek, bernafas" titah Chanyeol memegangi pundak Baekhyun yang baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Dia melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol lalu menatap manik itu dalam. _Tidak, Baek. Tidak, jangan menatapnya. Itu ide yang buruk._

"Kau marah? Kau bahkan tidak melihat ku, maafkan aku, Baek" sesal Chanyeol merendahkan posisinya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk itu. Namun dengan cepat, Baekhyun memutar posisi tubuhnya, membelakangi Chanyeol. Dia masih harus menetralkan detak jantungnya. Gadis itu tidak marah, sungguh. Dia hanya takut akan melanggar peraturan pertamanya itu.

"Baek, jangan marah, aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak suka akan hal itu. Aku hanya sedang mengikuti permainan _truth or dare_ yang ditawarkan Jongdae, aku memilih _Dare_ dan mereka menyuruh ku melakukan ini" jelas Chanyeol namun Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming.

"Lagipula kenapa kau marah sekali? Kita bahkan sudah melakukan nya dari dulu, kau tidak perlu terlalu terkejut. Reaksi mu terlalu berlebihan." Kali ini, dengan wajah yang merah padam, Baekhyun menghadap pemuda itu dan memandang Chanyeol seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Tapi kita sudah 16 tahun sekarang, Chanyeol! Kita bukan anak SD atau SMP lagi."

"Lantas apa yang berubah, Baek? Kau tetaplah gadis kesayangan ku, sahabat terbaik ku" sahut Chanyeol yang membuat sebagian kelas mengamati mereka dengan lekat. Baekhyun merasa risih dipandang seperti itu dan Chanyeol menyadarinya. Pemuda itu mengedarkan tatapan tajamnya ke sekitar, membuat seluruh ruang kelas kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Tanyakan pada semua orang dikelas ini, apa ada yang mengira kita melakukan suatu hal yang tidak wajar, yang dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat? Tidak akan ada orang yang menganggap kita berpacaran, Baek, kalau itu yang kau takutkan. Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai berada di sekitar sini, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit emosi, entah mengapa dia sangat marah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menolak perlakukan dirinya untuk gadis itu. Terlebih, dia merasa akan meledak memikirkan hipotesis nya barusan, bahwa Baekhyun memiliki seseorang yang disukainya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau, Yeol"

"Apa maksud mu, Baek?"

"Hwang Hyemi"

"..."

"Dia barusan melihat mu mencium ku, lalu pergi begitu saja" ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, mengumpat kasar lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Punggung lebar yang biasa menggendongnya itu semakin mengecil dan memburam seiring dengan genangan air mata yang memenuhi bagian itu.

Pegangan seseorang di pundak nya yang mengerat, membuat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Itu Jongin.

"Dia hanya terlalu bodoh melewatkan beberapa detik untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tidak perlu mengejar siapapun, karena ada seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya selama ini, siap menemaninya sebagai pendamping hidup"

Baekhyun tersenyum sementara surainya dielus pelan oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu tampak khawatir pada Baekhyun, namun gadis itu mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya, dia hanya terlalu bodoh dan mungkin...akan terus bodoh sampai kapanpun"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jendela kamar Baekhyun kembali berbunyi ketika untuk kesekian kali, kerikil mengenai jendela itu dan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mentolerir lagi. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka gorden jendelanya. Baekhyun sudah tau pasti siapa yang akan melakukan hal itu, dialah Chanyeol. Sahabat sekaligus tetangganya. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, demikian juga dengan kamar mereka. Bahkan jarak diantara kamar mereka bisa ditepis dengan sebuah pohon besar, dimana di atas pohon tersebut, ada sebuah rumah kecil tempat mereka biasa bercengkrama ria.

Chanyeol, dengan wajah sumringahnya telah duduk di dalam rumah itu dan sangat gembira ketika melihat Baekhyun menanggapi panggilannya. Gadis itu kemudian membuka jendela serta gordennya dan merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis berwarna biru.

"Kau lama sekali, aku ingin menceritakan kabar bahagia padamu" kata Chanyeol seraya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk segera menemani nya duduk di rumah pohon itu dengan jemari panjangnya.

Baekhyun tau hal apa saja yang terjadi dalam hidup Chanyeol ketika senyuman dan tawa sumringah tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Hal itu terjadi ketika Baekhyun menggerai rambutnya dan memproklamirkan bahwa pemandangan itu hanya untuk sang pemuda, ketika Baekhyun memakai kontak lensa berwarna biru untuk pergi ke suatu acara bersama Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun membuat lelucon yang bahkan gadis itu juga menganggap nya aneh, ketika Baekhyun telah sampai ke rumahnya, memandang Chanyeol sebentar, dan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan, ketika mereka selesai menonton film horor dan Chanyeol masih berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa dijabarkan Baekhyun. Tapi dia tau satu hal yang bisa membuat Chanyeol memperlihatkan ekspresi itu bila tidak bersangkutan dengannya.

Yaitu...ketika cinta Chanyeol diterima oleh seorang gadis yang ditaksirnya.

"Ayolah Baek, kenapa kau masih berdiam disitu, hmm? Cepatlah, aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada mu, ini tentang Hyemi" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum bahagia, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menyunggingkan bibirnya juga.

Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab ajakan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini, Yeol. Aku akan mendengarkan mu besok" ujar Baekhyun, bisa terlihat bahwa pemuda tinggi itu sangat kecewa dengan respon yang diberikan sang gadis.

"Ayolah Baek, hanya sebentar saja. Aku hanya akan mengambil 10 menit waktu tidurmu, kau tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah besok." ajak Chanyeol lagi, menampakan wajah memohon nya itu. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang membuat Baekhyun goyah, tapi dia harus menaati peraturan keduanya dalam mencintai pemuda itu. Dia harus kuat dan dia tau dia kuat.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku hanya terlalu lelah. Besok, aku akan mendengarkan cerita mu, kapan pun kau mau bercerita pada ku"

"Bahkan ketika pelajaran Guru Kim?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai, guru Kim adalah guru yang paling kejam seantero sekolah, mana mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol, namun Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kita bisa membolos saat itu kalau kau mau. Aku...hanya...tidak untuk saat ini, Yeol" sahut Baekhyun lemah, dia mulai bergetar.

"Baiklah, kau pasti sangat kelelahan karena menjanjikan hal itu. Maafkan aku menganggumu, Baek. Kembali tidurlah, aku juga akan tidur dan memimpikan Hyemi nanti malam."

"Kau tidak ingin memimpikan ku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menggoda, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah bosan melihat mu di setiap malam ku, Baek. Kali ini, aku akan memimpikan Hyemi dalam bahagia dan itu membuat ku sangat menantikan nya. Baiklah, Baek. Selamat tidur, untuk malam ini dan seterusnya, jangan undang aku ke dalam mimpi mu ya" ujar Chanyeol terkekeh kembali menohok hati Baekhyun.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian dengan cepat menutup jendela kamar serta gorden nya dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menghela nafas berat. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar yang menampakan rentetan foto dirinya dan Chanyeol dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dia menangis tersedu, namun tersenyum juga.

" _Well done, Baekhyun, today is tough but youre doing good_ " ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri berusaha menenangkan.

Dia sudah merasakan sakit hati ketika Chanyeol menciumnya tadi lalu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Dia tidak ingin sakit hati lagi mendengar semua cerita romansa Chanyeol dan Hyemi hari ini, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya melanggar peraturan kedua dalam mencintai Chanyeol.

 _Rule number 2 : Let him break your heart just once a day_

Karena Baekhyun akan semakin terpuruk ketika membiarkan hatinya terus-terusan disakiti oleh Chanyeol.

Gadis itu menutup mata dan berusaha terlelap dalam tidur. Walaupun Chanyeol memperingatkan nya untuk tidak memimpikan pemuda itu, namun Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Setidaknya di dalam mimpi, Chanyeol hanya miliknya seorang dan pemuda itu bisa membalas semua perasaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahagia dan senang, walau itu semua hanya di dalam mimpi.

"Selamat memimpikan dia, Yeol" ujar Baekhyun lalu berkelana dalam lelapnya, mencari kebahagiaan semu nya dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjalani hari esok.

Untuk mencintai Chanyeol, sahabat baiknya, yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 **-TBC/END?** -

Note : Wansonam (완소남) itu kepanjangan dari Wanjeon Sojunghan Namja (완전 소중한 남자) yang artinya lelaki yang sangat berharga, merupakan salah satu korean slang

.

.

* * *

I hope you can smell the angsty thing in this fanfic, kekeke. Dan, aku masih bingung membiarkan ini berakhir begitu saja atau akan dilanjutkan, jadi aku serahkan sama respon dari pembaca aja ya. Kalau memang responnya bagus bakal aku lanjutin. Ini ga akan panjang, cuma iseng-iseng aja #semoga, keke

Dan buat yang nunggu Lost in Love, aku minta maaf banget kayanya ga bisa ngepost chapter berikutnya minggu ini, tapi aku berusaha menebusnya dengan FF alay ini, hehehe. Otak ku sedang dipenuhi dua ide baru belakangan ini yang kurang ajarnya minta banget ditulis (FF ini bahkan ga termasuk salah satunya)

So mind to review? Anyway, semoga bisa selalu menghibur dan Salam ChanBaek!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Rules to Love You (Chapter 2)

Author : Byunkachu

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God

Because I need some rules to love you

 **byunkachu©RulestoLoveYoucopyright2016**

* * *

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun ingin pergi? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun ingin pergi mendekati pemuda itu? Apa yang akan pemuda itu pikirkan? Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai keberanian.

Bagaimana jika pemuda itu ingin pergi? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu ingin pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun? Gadis itu tidak tau bagaimana cara melepaskan Chanyeol dan hal itu terus berputar memenuhi kepalanya.

1 langkah...

Karena Baekhyun hanyalah seorang yang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai pemuda itu.

2 langkah...

Karena Baekhyun adalah seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu menggunakan topeng persahabatan mereka.

3 langkah...

Karena Baekhyun hanyalah seorang yang terjerat akan cinta sepihaknya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau akan terjatuh kalau begini caranya, Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi Chanyeol yang tengah mengikat tali sepatu nya yang belum terikat sempurna. Dia datang seperti saat itu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, di musim dingin.

Musim dingin mungkin sama seperti cinta yang tak berbalas. Dingin, sendiri, dan menyedihkan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hangat, menemani, dan menyenangkan. Setidaknya, Baekhyun berpikir demikian, bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan sama seperti musim dingin untuk hatinya. Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan.

"Selesai, sekarang tegakan kepala mu" titah Chanyeol kemudian mengambil syal berwarna merah muda di dalam tasnya dan melilitkan benda lembut itu di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya itu.

 _Rule no 3 : Trapped in his smile just once a day_

Karena Baekhyun hanya perlu satu senyuman untuk memikul semua perasaan yang ia tahan ini. Jika lebih, maka dia tidak bisa bangkit.

4 langkah...

"Baek, terimakasih atas mantra mu itu"

5 langkah...

"Itu sangat ampuh, dan kau perlu menggunakan nya untuk diri mu sendiri"

6 langkah...

"Tapi ketika mantra itu tidak bekerja, kau bisa datang kepada ku dulu, dan aku akan memberikan tempat persinggahan sementara untukmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengalungkan lengan kanan nya pada lengan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja pada tubuh tinggi pemuda itu. Gadis itu kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan sang pemuda, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Aku akan mencobanya" sahut Baekhyun sendu.

Karena Chanyeol hanya menawarkan persinggahan sementara untuknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun tidak yakin kapan dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 6 tahun saat Chanyeol mengikat tali sepatunya dengan sabar. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 7 tahun saat Chanyeol merelakan sandwich sosis kesukaan nya untuk Baekhyun karena makanan gadis itu terjatuh. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 12 tahun saat Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan meredam tangisan sang gadis. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 15 tahun, saat Chanyeol demam dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat untuk pertama kalinya.

Mungkin, Baekhyun memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu setiap hari. Dan Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah dunia nya. Dunia seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga tidak yakin kapan dia merasakan sakit hati pertama kali karena pemuda itu. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 6 tahun saat Chanyeol dengan jahilnya melepas ikatan awal tali sepatu Baekhyun yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 7 tahun saat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya menumpahkan bekal makanan Baekhyun dan menertawainya. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 12 tahun saat Chanyeol menakuti Baekhyun menggunakan topeng tengkorak di malam hari. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur 15 tahun saat Chanyeol mengigau nama seseorang yang disukainya sesudah ciuman mereka berlangsung.

Mungkin, Chanyeol memang menyakiti hati Baekhyun setiap harinya. Dan Baekhyun tau bahwa dia bukanlah dunia dari Park Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Terimakasih" ujar Chanyeol senang.

Baekhyun memberikan pemuda itu segelas coklat panas yang baru saja dia buat. Gadis itu menyesap perlahan dan memperhatikan langit malam yang memancarkan cahaya bintang yang redup. Sangat disayangkan.

"Sayang sekali bintang di langit hanya sedikit. Aku jadi tidak bisa menikmatinya" sahut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendongkakan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah langit.

"Itu mudah Baek, kau hanya perlu jatuh cinta. Kau harus jatuh cinta dan bintang-bintang akan selalu ada pikiran mu"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang menyombongkan diri mengenai saran nya itu. Andai saja Chanyeol tau bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta. Ya, andai saja.

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya" sungut Baekhyun.

"Sungguh Baek, kau harus jatuh cinta, mengucapkan mantra lalu berjuang. Kita harus berlari untuk mengejar langkah orang yang kita cintai, seberapun jauh jaraknya"

Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang, dan Chanyeol sudah memiliki seseorang di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kau sangat beruntung Yeol, mencintai orang yang juga mencintai mu. Aku iri" kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedih. Chanyeol yang menangkap air muka sahabatnya itu terheran. Kalau Baekhyun berkata dirinya iri, apakah gadis itu sedang jatuh cinta?

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menyukai seseorang dan tidak menceritakan nya pada ku" Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol memegang pundak sang gadis dan mengarahkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta? Jawab aku" Gadis itu mendesah lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol menggertakan gigi tanda tidak suka.

"Itu tidak sportif Byun, kau bahkan tidak menceritakan nya pada ku." Baekhyun hanya menggendikan bahunya, menatap Chanyeol dengan lurus.

"Jadi siapa dia? Pemuda yang beruntung itu?"

"Bukan pemuda yang beruntung, dia itu sangat bodoh, kau harus percaya pada ku"

"Kenapa kau mengejek pujaan hati mu, Baek? Kau ditolak?"

"Aku bahkan belum mengungkapkan nya" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan surai Baekhyun lalu memandangnya serius. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun jatuh cinta, dan dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang sahabat karena tidak mengetahui apapun. Tapi bukankah ini salah Baekhyun yang tidak mau memberitahukannya perihal ini? Ah, seandainya Chanyeol bisa lebih peka.

"Kau harus mengungkapkan nya Baekhyun. Harus. Secepatnya, sebelum semua terlambat"

"Sudah terlambat, Yeol. Dia bahkan sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku...aku.. tidak..mungkin mengakuinya"

"Itu tidak masalah, kau hanya harus lebih berani untuk mengungkapkan nya. Setidaknya kau bisa lega, Baek. Lagipula, kita tidak tau bagaimana masa depan bekerja bukan?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi..." ragu Baekhyun.

"Akui saja padanya, lalu setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan apakah dia layak untuk diperjuangkan atau tidak"

"Dan jika dia tidak ingin diperjuangkan?"

"Maka ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dan rasa itu. Aku sudah mengalaminya beberapa kali, kau tau. Dan lihat, aku masih ada disini, disampingmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, tanpa ataupun ada dia. Karena kebahagiaan datang dari dirimu sendiri, Baek, bukan orang lain"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hari ini, Baekhyun memilih senyuman Chanyeol yang baru saja ia perlihatkan sebagai objek peraturan nomor 3 nya. Gadis itu yakin, dia bisa menghadapi semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mendapatkan pengakuan dari seseorang bahwa dia menyukai mu? Kau kan sudah memiliki kekasih" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berpikir sebentar lalu memegang jemari gadis itu lembut.

"Sayangnya, aku mencintai Hyemi, dan dia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ku dan pada perasaan nya. Tapi, aku tentu akan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya."

"Dan jikalau ini benar-benar terjadi?"

"Berarti aku ini populer" ujar Chanyeol menggelak tawa Baekhyun, walaupun dia tidak benar-benar tertawa.

 _Rule no 4 : Practice to say goodbye to him once a day_

Karena Baekhyun tau dia akan mengucapkan nya suatu saat nanti pada pemuda itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Semakin didalami maka sakit yang didapatkan. Baekhyun juga tidak tau akan hal itu.

Semakin dia mencoba mendekati Chanyeol sebagai seorang wanita, maka perasaan itu semakin membeludak. Dan itu membuatnya takut.

Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seseorang yang tak kan pernah datang menghampirinya. Tapi itu cukup untuk Baekhyun, karena dia menerima fakta bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak memandangi Chanyeol dan Hyemi yang tengah berjalan berdampingan. Dia mengikuti mereka dengan bodohnya. Dan satu fakta lagi yang harus ia terima dengan lapang dada, bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki Hyemi.

Hati Baekhyun terkenyut melihat senyuman yang ditorehkan pemuda itu pada Hyemi. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana. Senyuman yang belum pernah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Suatu pancaran yang bersinar saat mata itu menangkap sosok Hyemi. Mungkin Chanyeol sangat bahagia, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menahan perih. Dia adalah sahabat baik Chanyeol dan diatas segalanya, demi langit dan bumi, dia mendambakan kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Walaupun itu membuatnya hampir terbunuh dengan sukarela.

Kalau saja dia adalah Tuhan, maka dia akan melarang seseorang mencintai orang lain yang tidak mencintai nya juga. Kalau saja dia adalah Tuhan, maka dia akan membuat semua orang jatuh cinta pada orang yang mencintainya kembali. Kalau saja dia adalah Tuhan, maka dia akan memusnahkan perasaan sakit yang tengah menggerogotinya sekarang ini. Tapi dia bukan Tuhan.

Melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama orang lain adalah kepedihan. Senyuman nya, sentuhan nya, perhatian nya, semua tentang dia terasa amat berbeda ketika melihat orang tersebut bersama dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun seperti melihat sisi Chanyeol yang lain. Sisi Chanyeol yang sangat ingin dia miliki, yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya.

Untuk dapat bermimpi suatu mimpi yang ia sebut Chanyeol. Untuk dapat memiliki Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Baekhyun berterimakasih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tolong angkat, cepatlah angkat, cepatlah, ku mohon"

Suara telepon yang tersambung membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. _Syukurlah_. Baekhyun merasa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Halo"

Ketika suara Chanyeol mengalun di telinganya, Baekhyun merasa aman.

"Yeol..." lirihnya.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, terdapat banyak detik yang terbuang hanya untuk mendengar deru nafas satu sama lain.

Ketika alunan nafas Chanyeol terdengar, Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega.

"Aku membutuh..."

"Tidak sekarang, Baek. Tidak sekarang" Nada Chanyeol terdengar marah, penuh kefrustasian dan dingin.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Dia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Disini. Disampingnya. Disisinya. Tapi Chanyeol tampaknya tidak memikirkan hal yang sama.

Ketika Chanyeol menolak langsung permintaan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum terlontarkan, gadis itu merasa semuanya runtuh.

"Ku mohon Yeol, aku membutuhkan mu, aku..."

"Baek, ku mohon, kali ini saja. Aku tidak bisa" potong Chanyeol membuat tangisan Baekhyun hampir pecah. Tidak tidak, bukan seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu, Yeol?" Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisan nya, mencoba bertanya sepelan dan senormal mungkin.

"Kami bertengkar dan itu semua karena mu, Baek. " Chanyeol tampak menekankan anak kalimat terakhir itu membuat hati Baekhyun semakin teriris.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan mu...hanya saja...aku butuh waktu sendiri"

"Ku mohon Yeol, aku benar-benar..." Baekhyun memelas.

"Maaf Baek, aku harus pergi. Kita akan bicarakan nanti" Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon mereka dengan cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Tapi dalam satu malam, dia melakukan semuanya.

Mungkin dia bukan lagi yang menjadi nomor satu bagi Chanyeol. Mungkin dia bukanlah prioritas lagi bagi Chanyeol. Mungkin dia sudah tidak begitu berharga bagi Chanyeol. Dan mungkin, beribu mungkin, Baekhyun harus menyudahi ini semua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun membutuhkan kepastian, dan dia akan menagihnya hari ini. Baekhyun percaya apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah benar, maka dia akan menurutinya, dan disinilah dia. Menunggu pemuda itu untuk datang ke atap sekolah mereka, salah satu tempat persembunyian favorit kedua insan itu.

Hari semakin sore dan hawa dingin terus menyapa sang gadis, tapi tidak ada yang lebih dingin dibanding hatinya saat ini.

Derap langkah kaki milik Chanyeol mengalun di telinganya. Dia merindukan sosok itu dari kemarin malam, saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan pemuda itu, tapi sayangnya, mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Baek soal kemarin...maafkan ak.."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol, menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pemuda itu. Melepaskan rindu yang selalu melanda batinnya. Sudah hampir sebulan, semenjak Chanyeol dan Hyemi menjalin hubungan, dia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Chanyeol tampak tidak mengerti tapi dia tetap membalas dekapan gadis mungil itu dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

"Aku akan pergi, Yeol"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya dan mendapati mata Baekhyun sudah memerah. Pemuda itu meraih pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus air mata yang ada, sementara tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa Baek? Kau akan pergi kemana? Kenapa harus pergi? Maafkan aku Baek, sungguh aku minta maaf soal kemarin" Chanyeol menarik gadis itu dalam pelukan nya lagi, tapi Baekhyun menolak. Dia harus mendapatkan kepastian sekarang agar dia bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Orangtua ku bertengkar hebat kemarin, mereka akan bercerai. Aku akan ikut ibu ke Daegu, Yeol."

"Kau bisa tinggal disini bersama ku, Baek. Dirumah ku. Ibu pasti tidak akan keberatan." usul Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ingin, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa" ujar Baekhyun frustasi.

"Ayolah Baek, kau tidak mau meninggalkan ku sendirian kan? Aku..aku..tidak..bisa.. "

"Kau sudah mempunyai Hyemi"

"Tapi dia bukan kau Baekhyun. Dia bukan Byun Baekhyun, sahabat baik ku yang sudah aku kenal sejak berumur 6 tahun. Dia bukan Baekhyun, gadis mungil ku yang keras kepala dan selalu saja bersikap kasar. Dia bukan Baekhyun, seseorang yang bahkan memahami ku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Dia bukan Baekhyun..."

"Yang mencintai Chanyeol sejak kecil dulu. Dia bukan Baekhyun yang mengorbankan kebahagiaan nya demi melihat senyuman manis di wajah Chanyeol. Dia bukan Baekhyun yang mempunyai peraturan agar bisa mengendalikan perasaan cinta nya pada Chanyeol. Dan dia bukan..dia bukan..."

Kalimat Baekhyun menggantung di udara, dia tidak dapat melanjutkan nya lagi. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan memeluknya saat ini, menenangkan nya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak apa begini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena Baekhyun percaya apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah benar.

Tapi tidak, Chanyeol hanya diam mematung, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baek...kau...menyukai ku?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi yang kau ceritakan waktu itu adalah aku?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa harus aku, Baek? Kau bahkan tau bahwa aku menyukai Hyemi. Aku bahkan menceritakan dia pada mu sebelum kami menjalin hubungan. Aku bahkan menangis pada mu karena dia. Aku bahkan.. "

"Aku bahkan menyukai mu dari dulu Chanyeol dan rasa itu terus bertumbuh, aku hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan nya" ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali kehilangan kata-katanya. Gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghembuskan nya pelan.

"Jadi apa pendapat mu?"

"Maaf Baek..."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dia sudah memprediksi akan begini jadinya, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

"Aku akan pergi besok pagi, Yeol. Melihat respon dari mu, ku rasa semua sudah jelas. Mungkin, mungkin ketika aku jauh dari mu, aku bisa melupakan mu. Ini nilai positifnya. Dan tolong jangan datang ke bandara besok."

"Tapi Baek..."

"Demi aku, Yeol. Ku mohon...Aku...aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa pergi karena melihat mu disana. Kau ingin aku bahagia kan?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Baek" sesal Chanyeol, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan menghapus air mata itu. Sakit dan perih menjalari tubuh nya. Tapi dia tidak akan menyesal.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf karena membuat persahabatan kita menjadi canggung. Tapi hei, tersenyumlah, hal itu benar-benar bisa menjadi penyemangat ku, kau tau?" Chanyeol masih menangis, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tercabik.

"Tersenyumlah, Chanyeol. Ku mohon, hmm?"

Pemuda itu mau tak mau menuruti Baekhyun. Walaupun masih sibuk dengan isakan yang terdengar amat jelas, dia menyunggingkan bulan sabit di wajah nya itu.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, maukah kau mengabulkan nya? Anggap saja hadiah perpisahan untuk sahabat baik mu ini"

"Apapun Baek, aku akan mengabulkan apapun" sahut Chanyeol mantap.

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu, dan jangan bergerak ketika aku melakukan sesuatu. Hanya diam dan tutup matamu, oke?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun berjinjit dan menutup mata Chanyeol menggunakan telapak tangan nya. Dia mendekatkan bibir mungil nya dan mengecup milik Chanyeol dalam. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, sehingga Chanyeol pun bisa merasakan buliran asin itu. Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka dan masih tidak memindahkan tangan nya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Yeol. Terimakasih" bisik Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol masih diam dalam tempatnya.

Perlahan, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melihat Bakehyun sendu.

1 langkah...

Karena Baekhyun hanyalah seorang yang pintar yang sudah berhasil mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai pemuda itu.

2 langkah...

Karena Baekhyun adalah seorang pemberani yang telah membuka topeng persahabatan mereka dan menawarkan cinta sebagai seorang wanita.

3 langkah...

Karena Baekhyun hanyalah seorang yang terjerat akan cinta sepihaknya pada pemuda itu dan ingin terbang menyambangi kebebasan yang di idamkan nya.

Baekhyun pikir bagian tersulit dari suatu perpisahan bukanlah saat dia memundurkan langkah nya menjauhi Chanyeol, tapi saat dia sadar bahwa kenangan tentang mereka akan selalu menghantui dirinya.

4 langkah

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum senang, kali ini dia benar-benar senang.

5 langkah

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya perlahan, berusaha memunggungi pemuda yang selama ini selalu berada di depan nya.

6 langkah

Baekhyun membisik salju pertama yang turun saat perpisahan mereka.

"Selamat tinggal, Yeol"

 **-TBC-**

Halooohaaa, hehe. Bikin ini mau ngakak sumpah, keliatan alaynya kan? Hehehe. Makasih banyak buat respon yang baik dari pembaca, hehe. Aku harap chapter ini juga berasa angst nya ya. Amin, kekeke.

Oh iya buat review yang masuk, aku bakal bales yaaa, mohon ditunggu yaa, pasti aku bales kok. Aku lg ngejar publish terkhusus buat para jomblo di malming ini #ganyadardiri, hehe. Dan semoga selalu bisa menghibur dan mohon berkenan meninggalkan jejak oke oke?

Salam Chanbaek! Untuk review yang guest aku bales dibawah ini yaaa ;)

* * *

yousee : Iya nih bebek nelangsa banget disini huhuhu. Yay Chanyeol nya udah tau tapi yah begitulah, huhuhu. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga menghibur ;)

tutux : Makasih banyak ya, hehe. Ini udah dilanjut tapi maaafinnn mereka engga bersatuuu, huhuhu T.T T.T T.T Waduh aku ga bisa menyelamatkan hati kamu, krn hati ku aja udh kebawa baper zone, huhuhu. Anyway, makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga menghibur yaaa :)

Kai's : Makasih banyak yaa, hehe. Iya emang kan si Chanyeol alay, huhuhu. Wah endingnya ga bisa dibocorin euy, hehe Makasih sekali lagi udh mau baca dan review, semoga menghibur ;)

baekkie : Sudah diupdate yaaaa, semoga menghibur :)

Vallenninda Park : Chanyeol Chanyeol mengapa kamu begitu? :( Huhuhu. Syukur deh kalo angst nya kerasa, hehe. Siaapp, udh dilanjut yaaa, semoga menghibur ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Rules to Love You (Chapter 3/END)

Author : Byunkachu

Genere : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

Because I need some rules to love you

 **byunkachu©RulestoLoveYou'copyright2016**

* * *

Baekhyun selalu berpikir apa yang salah dari nya karena mencintai seorang Chanyeol dan terkadang hal itu tidak bisa dia abaikan. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Dia berpikir keras.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, setiap kesempatan yang ada, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pemuda itu. Ingin melupakannya namun ingin juga bertahan pada nya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk membenci Chanyeol. Mencari suatu alasan mengapa dia harus terus menderita karena pemuda itu, kemudian hatinya memberontak. Ketika Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tak bisa melupakan apapun, hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja.

Jika Baekhyun mempunyai cara untuk menghapus seluruh memorinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya esok hari tanpa semua kenangan yang ada, apakah dia bisa hidup dengan tenang? Baekhyun tidak tau jawabannya, dan dia tidak ingin berandai layaknya demikian.

Seseorang yang ia panggil Chanyeol, kebahagiaan yang ia panggil Chanyeol dan kepedihan yang ia panggil Chanyeol. Jika itu semua hilang, maka Baekhyun kira dia juga akan menghilang.

Mungkin kesalahan Baekhyun adalah ketika dia tidak membuat Chanyeol mencintainya lebih lagi, mungkin kesalahan Baekhyun adalah ketika dia menginginkan Chanyeol lebih dari Chanyeol menginginkannya, mungkin kesalahan Baekhyun adalah ketika dia tidak membuat Chanyeol mencintai dirinya sebesar yang gadis itu harapkan.

Baekhyun tau dia seharusnya tidak menangis, tapi mengapa dia terus menangis? Hatinya terus membisik memanggil nama itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin kesalahan Baekhyun adalah karena dia menunggu Chanyeol sendirian, mungkin kesalahan Baekhyun adalah karena dia menyesali keadaan ini sendirian, mungkin kesalahan Baekhyun adalah karena dia bisa memberikan cinta namun tak tau bagaimana menghentikannya.

Baekhyun tau bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya perasaan itu semakin bertumbuh. Bahkan ketika dia memarahi dirinya sendiri, itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia berusaha untuk menutup hatinya, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memikirkan pemuda itu lagi dan lagi. Karena dari awal hingga akhir, itu adalah Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baek, ada suatu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalaku"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Apakah disana Chanyeol merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang ini?" Baekhyun mematung mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sepupunya yang tengah berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Jujur saja, kau selalu tampak seperti mayat hidup dan aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau pantas seperti ini jika Chanyeol disana merasakan bahagia? Maksud ku, Baek, kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri, bahkan orang yang menjadi alasan mu tersiksa mungkin tidak merasakan apapun. Dan kau menjebak dirimu karenanya? Aku menyayangkan hal itu" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun tertohok.

Benar. Kenapa itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya? Apa Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan? Atau setidaknya, apakah Chanyeol merasakan tiga per empat dari rasa sakit yang menjangkiti dirinya? Mungkin setengahnya? Atau seperempatnya? Baekhyun merasa egois memikirkan hal itu.

Chanyeol selalu memenuhi benaknya. Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata untuk pertama kali, ketika Baekhyun membereskan tempat tidurnya, ketika Baekhyun bernyanyi di kamar mandi, ketika Baekhyun sarapan, ketika Baekhyun berjalan, ketika Baekhyun menonton acara kesukaannya, dan tidak ada jeda dimana Chanyeol bisa meninggalkan pikirannya.

Dia jadi berpikir, apakah Chanyeol merasa sakit sepertinya?

Dia pun berpikir, apakah Chanyeol menangis sepertinya?

Kemudian dia berpikir, apakah Chanyeol selalu memikirkan kenangan mereka layaknya yang ia lakukan?

Dan dia tau, seharusnya, dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu.

"Kyung, aku terluka karena pilihan ku sendiri, bukan karenanya. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus mengharapkan bahwa Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama? Munafik bila ku bilang bahwa aku merasa tidak senang jika dia menderita karena perpisahan kami, tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan." jawab Baekhyun

"Kau jelas-jelas terluka karena terus memikirkan nya, Baek, dan kau bilang dia tidak ikut andil dalam penderitaan mu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit emosi.

"Tapi aku yang mengendalikan pikiran ku, Kyung, dan aku yang membiarkan pikiran ku dipenuhi olehnya. Jadi katakan, siapa yang salah disini?"

Dia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol, kemarin, sekarang ataupun nanti, karena pemuda kesukaannya itu memang tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya, kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan Chanyeol selalu benar. Kau dan sifat dewasa mu itu."

"Kyungsoo, kita semua memiliki kesempatan. Selama hampir 16 tahun aku menjadi sahabatnya, selama hampir 16 tahun aku selalu berada disisnya, setiap detiknya aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengubah keadaan yang ada. Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak menjadi sahabatnya, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengubah perasaan ku padanya dari awal mula, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakui cinta ku padanya, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk tidak membantunya mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai dan menjauhkannya agar dia hanya bisa dekat dengan ku, dan bahkan, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta pada ku. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Dan itu semua adalah pilihan ku terlepas dari apapun latar belakang yang mendasari ku berpikir demikian. Aku yang memilih untuk tersakiti dan Chanyeol tidak pernah ambil bagian dalam hal itu." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarnya, dan gadis itu pikir, perkataan Baekhyun benar. Benar bahwa kita semua memiliki kesempatan, benar bahwa apa yang kita rasakan sebenarnya adalah pilihan dari diri kita sendiri. Bagaimana kita akan menjalani semuanya, itu adalah pilihan kita, karena hidup kita adalah milik kita sendiri.

"Menyesali bahwa kesempatan itu terlewat adalah hal yang wajar, tapi aku yakin bahwa tiap pilihan yang ku pilih kemarin adalah pilihan yang terbaik, karena bila tidak, aku tidak akan memilih hal itu. Yang harus ku lakukan sekarang hanyalah terus melangkah maju, sesuai dengan definisi hidup yang aku inginkan" lanjut Baekhyun tenang, Kyungsoo tampak masih terkesiap mendengar itu semua. Baekhyun menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Aku mengerti. Lantas Baek, kalau dia sudah bahagia, kenapa kau tidak mencari kebahagiaan mu sendiri, hmm?"

"Melihatnya bahagia adalah kebahagiaan ku, apa lagi yang perlu ku cari?" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, itu tampak seperti gombalan yang murah, walaupun mungkin adalah suatu kebenaran. Sang gadis memecah suasana berat di kamar itu dengan melempar bantal pada Baekhyun, menggelak tawa dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau pasti sudah gila!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila"

" _And...Baek..., you must be love Chanyeol so so so much..._ " bisik Kyungsoo yang dapat merasakan kepahitan dari air muka Baekhyun.

" _Oh, you have no idea_ " jawab Baekhyun tersenyum sendu mengiringi bunga yang tampak bermekaran dari jendela kamar mereka, tanda musim semi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari itu hari kedua musim semi, Baekhyun meninggalkan jaket yang biasa menemaninya untuk bepergian. Dia mengambil tas selempangnya dan bersiap untuk ke cafe, tempat dimana dia akan menghabiskan hari minggunya, dari sore hingga malam nanti. Gadis itu memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya, para warga tampak sedang membersihkan sisa salju yang masih berserakan di pekarangan rumah mereka. Awal yang sangat dinantikan banyak orang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu cafe tersebut dan mendapati dua sosok yang sudah dikenalnya tengah berpelukan, lalu membuat kontak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Dia tersenyum melihat itu.

"Seingat ku ini masih tempat umum, dan masih banyak orang disini kalau boleh mengingatkan" kata Baekhyun membuat kedua orang itu tersadar dan tersipu malu.

"Hei, Baek. Apa kabar? Kau tampak..."

"Tidak terlalu baik?" potong Baekhyun.

"Yup, kau memang yang terbaik dalam membaca pikiran"

"Itu karena kau dan Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Duduklah Jongin, dan kau juga Kyung, aku akan mengambilkan kalian sesuatu dari dapur. Bagaimana dengan capuccino?" Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih secara tak langsung pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu dengan cepat menaruh ketiga gelas yang berisi capuccino di atas meja yang mereka tempati dan mulai menyesapnya. Mereka sempat berbincang-bincang bertiga hingga Kyungsoo harus kembali bekerja. Ini masih shift gadis itu, dan begitu Kyungsoo selesai dengan bagiannya, maka Baekhyun akan menggantikannya. Karena hal tersebut, meja itu hanya terisi Baekhyun dan Jongin sekarang.

Baekhyun tampak ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Jongin, tapi dia menahannya. Dia hanya tidak yakin jawaban apa sebenarnya yang ingin di dengarnya.

"Tanyakan Baek, tanyakan mengenai hal itu dan aku akan mencoba menjawabnya" titah Jongin, dia memang terlalu peka untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Apa itu karena dia sudah memiliki pasangan?

"Eum..kau tau..soal Chanyeol...hmm...bagaimana keadaannya?" ragu Baekhyun, Jongin menyesap capuccinonya lagi dan menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kau sahabat baik nya, Baek. Seharusnya kau yang paling tau bagaimana kira-kira keadaan Chanyeol setelah kau meninggalkannya." sindir Jongin, membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku tidak tau" cicit Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau, bagaimana keadaan mu Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ku rasa?" jawab Baekhyun bingung.

"Kalau kau ragu, aku juga ragu menjawab pertanyaan mu. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung padanya, Baek? Kau belum menghubunginya?" Baekhyun menggeleng, Jongin mendesah pelan. Kelakuan teman sekelasnya ini memang membuatnya frustasi.

"Hubungi dia kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, jangan lewatkan kesempatan apapun lagi, Baek. Siapa tau kalian memang diciptakan untuk terus bersama, entah dalam status hubungan persahabatan ataupun percintaan. Atau mungkin keduanya?"

Baekhyun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Jongin menaruh sebuah amplop di atas meja mereka. Amplop itu sudah lusuh, tampak berasal dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ah, lima tahun yang lalu, dan dia sangat mengenali nya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di buku catatan mu yang waktu itu aku pinjam, aku sempat lupa memberikannya pada mu dan saat aku membongkar kamar, aku melihat itu. Aku belum membukanya, tenang saja"

Baekhyun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kupon berwarna biru muda bertuliskan tulisannya saat masih berumur 11 tahun. Itu adalah hadiahnya untuk ulangtahun Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol menyukai hamburger, Chanyeol menyukai alat lukis, Chanyeol menyukai bubble tea, Chanyeol menyukai es krim coklat, Chanyeol menyukai jaket hitam supreme, Chanyeol menyukai sepatu roda, Chanyeol menyukai syal rajutan warna langit, Chanyeol menyukai menonton film horor, Chanyeol menyukai permainan truth or dare, Chanyeol menyukai bernyanyi di tempat karaoke._

"Kenapa hanya ada 10? Kau yakin belum membukanya?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menghitung ulang kupon tersebut. Jongin mengangkat bahunya, tidak tau.

"Memangnya itu apa, Baek?"

"Ini hadiah ulangtahun ku untuk Chanyeol saat umurnya 11 tahun, semua hal yang dia sukai, yang tertulis disana, akan ku wujudkan. Aku menulis sendiri 10 hal yang disukainya, dan aku memberikan kebebasan Chanyeol untuk menulis sesuatu di kupon terakhir, kupon ke 11-nya. Seingat ku, dia sudah memberikan kupon terakhir itu pada ku. Apa belum?" Kepala Baekhyun tampak mengadah ke atas, mengingat-ingat kenangan itu, tapi sungguh dia tidak ingat apapun.

"Baek, shift ku sudah selesai, kau harus segera bergegas. Aku akan pergi ke luar bersama Jongin setelah ini" Kyungsoo muncul dan sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Hati-hati, nikmati kencan kalian" ujar Baekhyun.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Baek" kata Jongin sebagai tanda perpisahan. Mereka berpelukan sebentar. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Jongin lagi membuat Baekhyun berhenti di tempatnya

"Kalau ku bilang Chanyeol baik-baik saja, apakah kau mempercayainya?" tanya Jongin yang secara tidak sadar langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum. _Mereka memang seharusnya bersama._

Jongin pun melambaikan tangan lagi, dan kedua insan itu melenggang pergi. Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Berbagai pertanyaan menghinggapi benaknya terkait pertanyaan Jongin yang terakhir dan mengapa pemuda itu tidak menanggapinya. Dia masih tidak mengerti.

Andai saja Baekhyun bertanya pada hati nya yang paling dalam. Andai saja dia melakukan nya, mungkin, dia akan mengetahui jawabannya, karena semuanya berasal dari sana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Salah satu tempat favorit Baekhyun di dunia ini adalah lengan pemuda itu. Terdapat suatu kehangatan dimana hanya Chanyeol yang dapat memberikannya dan dia menemukan bahwa dia sangat menyukai itu dari segala penghiburan dan pertunjukan kasih sayang yang ada. Baekhyun selalu meringkuk untuk memeluk Chanyeol, matanya sudah setengah menutup karena kapanpun dia melakukan hal itu, dia akan merasa sangat mengantuk. Dan itu sangat berguna karena Baekhyun sering terkena insomnia.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan bersandar di dashboard tempat tidur pemuda itu selagi menonton film action kesukaannya. Chanyeol akan menyetel volume film itu sangat kencang, dan seharusnya Baekhyun marah. Bahkan pemuda itu tau, bahwa Baekhyun datang ke tempatnya agar bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tapi saat Baekhyun akan protes, lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di belakang pundak gadis itu akan mengerat, dan hal itu membuat posisi mereka semakin dekat. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun merasakan nyaman yang teramat dan dia memilih untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada pemuda itu.

Baekhyun sudah setengah menuju ke alam mimpinya, saat dia merasakan bahwa Chanyeol sedikit bergerak untuk membawa tubuh mereka berbaring. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Itu tanda bahwa filmnya sudah selesai atau dia sudah bosan akan nya.

"Baek, kau masih bangun?" tanya Chanyeol sembari merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hmmm" jawab Baekhyun setengah sadar.

"Baek...aku tidak bisa tidur" bisik Chanyeol lagi sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi gadis itu, membuat sang gadis mau tidak mau membuka matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, pemuda itu menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, dengan posisi yang menyamping, lalu menyampirkan helai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi pipi kanan sang gadis.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu" pinta Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, aku kesini agar aku bisa tidur karena insomnia menyerang ku, dan sekarang kau malah menyuruhku untuk menyanyikan mu sebuah lagu? Apa bedanya ini dengan insomnia hah? Kau membuat ku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang"

"Kau bisa tertidur dalam pelukan ku, dan aku bisa tertidur dengan nyanyian mu. Itu adalah sebuah keharmonisan yang sangat baik. Jadi kalau kau ingin kita cepat tidur, maka nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk ku" jelas Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Sang pemuda kemudian meletakan kepalanya di bantal putih itu, menaruh lengannya di bawah kepala Baekhyun, dan menarik gadis itu untuk mendekati tubuhnya. Baekhyun membawa tubunya sedikit ke atas dan menaruh bibinya tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol lalu mulai menyanyikan lullaby nya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang terjulur bebas, menandakan bahwa dia sudah akan tidur dan tugas Baekhyun sudah selesai. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda itu lagi. Menghirup aroma maskulin favoritnya. Dia tersenyum dalam kegiatan itu.

"Selamat tidur, Baek"

"Selamat tidur, Yeol"

Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu hingga mentari menampakan sinarnya, memisahkan mereka kembali. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat disesali keduanya, saat mereka terpisah dan tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Karena perpisahan, bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka harapkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baekhyun, handphone mu berdering terus menerus dari tadi. Ku rasa itu penting" ujar Soo In, salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di cafe bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannnya dan menatap ke arah handphone nya yang berbunyi.

"Akan ku angkat nanti, aku sedang mengerjakan ini" jawab gadis itu kembali sibuk menaruh piring-piring bersih ke tempatnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu mu, Baek. Aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa besok" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia pun selesai. Tinggal mesin kasir, batinnya.

Handphone mungil nya terus berdering, membuat Baekhyun mengarahkan dirinya ke tas selempangnya itu, lalu mengambilnya.

"Halo" sapa Baekhyun ramah mengangkat handphone nya tanpa mengetahui siapa lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu tengah sibuk melepaskan apron yang melekat dibadannya, hingga dia dengan asal mengapit benda komunikasi itu di antara pundak dan lehernya.

"Halo..." ujar Baekhyun lagi ketika setelah beberapa detik dia tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Tangannya yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengelap mesin kasir itu akhirnya berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara deruan nafas dari seberang. Semua tampak bisu membeku, dan dia tidak suka itu.

Karena keheningan membuatnya mendengar denting jam yang jarang ia dengar, karena kebisuan membuatnya mendengar suara-suara kecil yang tidak penting untuk dia dengar, karena kesunyian membuatnya bisa mendengar suara detak jantung yang terus memompa kencang dan menyadari bahwa perasaan itu dengan bodohnya masih ada, Dan jika sudah begini, dia tidak bisa berpikir mengenai apapun.

"Baek,..." Baekhyun masih terdiam, nafasnya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara.

"Apa..." Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sakit menjalari hatinya.

"...kabar?" Dan air mata sukses mengaliri pipinya. Lagi dan lagi, dia menangis layaknya seorang bayi. Isakan lolos dari bibirnya, dia tidak peduli lagi, dia tidak ingin berpikir apapun. Pertahanannya runtuh, dan dia tidak menyesali itu.

Saat tiga kata itu meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa kembali hidup. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku...merindukanmu..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mencari cinta, karena...cinta yang menemukannya. Cinta yang menghantarkan nya pada sosok Chanyeol. Itulah yang disebut jatuh cinta, karena Baekhyun tidak memaksa dirinya untuk jatuh. Dia hanya terjatuh.

Baekhyun tak peduli ketika Chanyeol tidak dapat memberikan nya cinta, Baekhyun tak peduli ketika Chanyeol tidak dapat menjanjikan kebersamaan, Baekhyun tak peduli ketika Chanyeol tak bisa menyerahkan hidupnya. Karena Baekhyun hanya peduli bagaimana Chanyeol menerima itu semua darinya.

Jika saja permainan hidup sederhana, Chanyeol pasti akan mencintai Baekhyun. Jika saja semuanya sederhana, maka Baekhyun akan menggengam tangan Chanyeol sebanyak yang ia mau dan Baekhyun akan berada disisinya sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun akan terbangun dan mendapati bahwa Chanyeol disisinya, mendapatkan ciuman pagi nya dan mereka akan sarapan bersama, bersenda gurau, terpisah ketika pekerjaan harus dilakukan, pulang dengan kerinduan yang membuncah lalu membagi cinta yang tak ada habisnya. Baekhyun akan mengatakan berulang-ulang, bahwa Chanyeol adalah suatu keajaiban yang datang untuknya. Sesuatu yang ia sebut hidup, karena tanpa Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasa 'hidup' tidak akan ada dalam kamusnya.

Mencintai Chanyeol itu indah, tapi hanya karena cinta itu indah...bukan berarti cinta itu selalu bahagia.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, sosok didepan nya ini memburam, karena air mata gadis itu semakin mengalir deras. Pemuda itu masih sama. Rambutnya, alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya, telinganya, tingginya, jemari panjangnya dan mungkin hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan.

"Hei, Baek" sapanya.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu tampak kikuk namun pada akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati Baekhyun lalu memberikan gadis itu sesuatu. Sebuah kupon berwarna biru muda, Baekhyun menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Hei..." ujar Baekhyun bergetar.

Mencintai Chanyeol, bukankah tidak ada seorang pun yang melakukannya lebih baik dibanding Baekhyun?

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum. Mereka bahagia.

 _The last rule : Never lose your hope on him eventhough just once_

Karena Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol pasti akan berada di sampingnya, mungkin tidak di awal, mungkin tidak dipertengahan perjalanan, namun pasti ada di akhir nanti.

-END-

.

.

.

Well, its ended ;) Hehe, aku pikir ini happy ending yang paling menggambarkan angst di ff ini, so please bear with me if you feel empty after read the ending :) Tapi ini beneran happy ending kok kalau kalian cermati kenapa ini bisa happy ending, kekeke.

Dan adakah rule atau qoutes favorit kalian? Terutama buat yang mengalami cinta tak berbalas? Hehe. Selain buat menghibur, aku harap kalian dapet suatu ilham *?* dari FF ini. Kalau masih ga engeh juga, mohon di cermati percakapan Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun yaa di FF ini, itu pembelajaran banget sih buat kita semua menurut ku;) Oke kebanyakan cuap-cuap.

Anyway, aku berterimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca FF alay ini, buat yang udah follow, favourite dan terutama yang review, because damn, I feel good if you can cry or feel the pain because this terrible fanfic ;) I love angst so much, kekeke. Tiap review yang masuk udh ku bales lewat PM ya ;) Buat yang guest akan aku bales dibawah ini. Semoga bisa menghibur dan salam Chanbaek!

* * *

ooh aah umh ohh ahh yeahh : Iya, aman, tentram dan nyaman *?* Hehe. Aku bosen habis nya, jadinya pake OC aja deh, kekeke. Iya aku ga tega juga, but fanfic must go on, jadilah dia aku nelangsain, hehe. Dan sudah berakhir yeay :) Semoga bisa menghibur yaa walaupun chapter nya pendek ;) Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review. Maaf bgt LiL nya blm dilanjut, aku lg kena WB *jd curhat* Hehehe. Semangaat!

Alice : Tapi itu kamu ngomong sesuatu, hehehe *candaan alay* dan kamu juga nulis komentar *lebih alay*. Ini open ending mengarah ke happy ending sih menurut aku, krn emang dr awal udh kepikiran nya kaya gini. Tapi semoga angst nya tetep dpt sampe scene terakhir, keke. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review ;) Semoga bisa menghibur yaa

Baekkie : Maafkan aku membuat mu sesak :( Huhuhu. Ini udh di next yaa, dan chapter terakhir jugaa, semoga suka. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review ;) Semoga bisa menghiburr

parkobyunxo : Hehehe, walaupun ini komen buat chapter 1, aku bales aja yaa ;) Iyaaa, kan udh ambil angst dr awal, biar kerasa aja feel nya, hehe. Jangaaaann, nanti bebek marah sm kita, Chanyeol dijahatin, keke. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review ;) Semoga bisa menghiburr

akiraaayyyee : Ya ampun, iya sama banget cerita aku sm pengalaman hidup kamu, jangan-jangan kita memiliki ikatan batin? *mulaidrama*. Soal keluarga kamu, aku juga sedih denger nya :( Sabar ya cantik, pasti berat, tapi semua ada hikmahnya kok. Ya walaupun kalian jadi ga kontakan atau apapun itu, mungkin emang jalan nya yg kamu pilih begituu. But cheer up yaaa, ga apa curhat aja, aku malah seneng denger nyaa, hehe. Yang pasti sih jadikan pengalaman berharga aja yg bisa bikin kita tambah dewasa, dicintai menjadikan kita kuat, dan mencintai menjadikan kita lebih berani menghadapi semua #asssek #diamkan. Dann makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review ;) Semoga bisa menghiburr. Boleh buat akun terus PM aku kalo mau curhat lagii, hahahaha

erika ramadhanty : Woaaahh aku dimintain pertanggung jawaban, selamatkan aku baek, huhu #alay. Ini udh di next yaaa, udh end jugaa yeay, hehe. Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review ;) Semoga bisa menghiburr.


	4. AUTHOR NOTES

[AUTHOR NOTES]

Halooo semuanya, hehe. Maaf kalau kalian mengharapkan aku mempublish sebuah cerita buat Rules to Love You, tapi nyatanya ini cuma sebuah author notes, huhu.

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf dulu untuk para pembaca yang tidak mengerti ending dari Rules to Love You ini, hehe. Maybe I'm messed the ending so much, please forgive me. Dari awal, karena memang udh Baekhyun centric, jadilah aku buat diakhir juga tetep dari sisi Baekhyun. Dan kenapa kok lompat waktunya cepet banget? Karena aku emang ga kepikiran buat FF ini berchapter panjang, hehe. Jika di Chapter 1 itu pengenalan kesakitan Baekhyun, Chapter 2 puncak nya dia tidak bisa menahan semuanya, maka di chapter 3 aku mau buat yang lebih heartwarming gitu dan lebih nunjukin sisi dewasa Baekhyun dalam menghadapi cinta tak berbalasnya dia sama Chanyeol.

Buat yang masih nanya ending nya, akan aku jelaskan ya. Itu bener-bener happy ending kok, hehe. Dipertemuan Jongin sama Baekhyun, Jongin ngasih sebuah amplop yang berisi kupon warna biru kan? Yang isinya 'Chanyeol menyukai...' Disitu, aku jelaskan kalo kupon nya hilang satu, dan kupon itu adalah kupon yang titik2 nya di isi sama Chanyeol sendiri (sesuai kemauan Chanyeol), sementara yang lain itu Baekhyun yang nulis. Dan di scene terakhir, Chanyeol ngasih kupon itu sama Baekhyun, yang artinya Chanyeol menuliskan nama Baekhyun di kupon itu.

 _Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun_

Makanya aku bisa bilang itu adalah happy ending, walaupun mungkin yang ga bisa nebak, bisa bilang ini adalah open ending :)

Hmm..terus ada yang mau tau juga dari Chanyeol side nya terus soal hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sebenernya aku kemarin sempet ada rencana buat Chanyeol side, tapi maaf banget dikarenakan udh disibukan dengan real life, aku pikir aku ga bisa buat ituu. Lagipula, kalian udh tau endingnya, dan mungkin ga tertarik lagi, hehe. Aku justru lebih mau buat epilog nya, tapi ini ga janji, hehe #ngapaindiomonginkalogitu-.-

Ah iya, Jongin itu pacarnya Kyungsoo. Jadi kan Kyungsoo itu sepupunya Baekhyun, jadilah sekalian Jongin ngedate, dia juga jengukin Baekhyun di Busan. Pas di chapter awal itu, aku udh nunjukin kalo Baekhyun, Jongin dan Chanyeol itu temen sekelas. Sudah terjawab yaaa ;)

Kenapa milih penjabaran endingnya seperti itu? Hmm..dari pertama buat FF ini sebenernya aku mau eksperimen di endingnya. Aku sering baca ending yg gantung seperti open ending gini, dan entah mengapa pengen aja diterapkan di FF ini. Aku minta maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi aku seneng ini bisa terealisasikan.

Sudah terjawab semua kan ya? Buat review yang masuk, aku minta maaf kalau belum ku bales, karena emang real life lagi hectic banget, tapi aku pasti balesin kok, hehe. Mohon sabar menunggu aja ya ;)

Akhir kataaa, semoga cerita ini bisa selalu menghibur yaaaa, terlepas dari segala kekurangan nya, huhu. Makasih banyak sudah mau baca, follow, favourite dan review. Sekali lagi untuk epilog, aku ga janji yaaa, karena aku lg berjuang mengakhiri cerita ku yg lain, hehe. Mohon bersabar :) Tapi akan ku usahakan ;)

Oke deh, kebanyakan cuap cuap, salam chanbaek! Buat yg guest, aku bales review nya dari sini yaa ;)

* * *

fwxing :Iya huhuhu, makasih banyak ya udah mau baca dan review. Semoga menghibur :)

Baekkie : Iya ini udh end yaa, aku ga janji huhu. Tapii makasih banyak udh mau baca dan reviw yaaa, semoga menghibur :)

parkobyunxo : Udahan cantik, maafkan daku. Kalo rencana ada, tapi buat merealisasikan nya itu yang susah, huhu. Aku ga bisa janji yaaa, hehe. Pertanyaan kamu udh aku jawab di atas ya, semoga udh ga ada yang mengganjal lagi :) Makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review, semoga menghibur :)

park rara : Syukurlah kamu suka, buat sequel aku ga janji yaa.. tapi makasih banyak udh mau baca dan review. Semoga menghibur :)

Alice : Hehehe, makasih banyaak yaa, syukurlah kamu suka, hehe. Aku juga suka tipe yg kaya ginii, siaaap. Makasih banyak ya cantik, semoga bisa menghibur :)


End file.
